


Kiss Me, Comfort Me, Promise Me, Before I Die

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Block B, JBJ (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: Kind of Hunger Games AU.I played the Hunger Games Simulator but instead of the original characters I put my favourite K-pop idols. I wrote a one-shot for every pairing that came up randomly in the game. In case you don't know - the game creates scenarios, describes events and kills off characters randomly until one is a winner just like in the books.I chose those events that connected two people into a pairing and wrote based on whatever came up in the game in the order that it came up in. Check it out!





	1. Park Kyung & Kwon Hyunbin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very random but I challenged myself. 
> 
> This is inspired by Cameron Philip's video on YT 'The K-pop Hunger Games' where he played this (I recommend watching the video first if you don't know the game). I put my favourite idols and this is what came up. I added to the stories of course to make them make sense.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing and I might do more in future. Hope you enjoy too! Love, xx

**Night 1**

**"Hyunbin** and **Kyung** huddle for warmth.”

 

I force my legs to keep going even though the pain is like blue fire burning mercilessly. I need a safe place for the night but it seems like nowhere is safe, every still shadow in my eyes seems to be moving, making my heart race in fear. Almost twelve hours ago I didn’t even think about surviving the night, doubting I will live until the evening but somehow, I did.

As soon as it started I took a deep breath and just run. I run and I didn’t stop until now when my long legs finally refuse to work.

I lean against a tree, telling myself it’s only for a minute but I stay there for much longer breathing heavily. I’m about to move again when I hear a sound that sounds like stones clinking against each other. It’s very low but in the silence of the night it’s clearly audible. I take a few steps in its direction as quietly as I can and what I see makes me hold my breath.

There is a person on the ground, sleeping in a foetal position. Only men are taking part in this year’s Hunger Games so it must be a boy but he seems quite small, so that if I didn’t know better I would think he was a young girl. He’s covered with what seems to be an oversized jacket but he’s shivering violently. I can only see his lips and a little bit of smooth, pale neck from under the cover.

Only now I realise the noise I heard before wasn’t two stones but his teeth chattering because of the cold. I watch for a moment as he exhales a long breath which forms a white cloud in the air and quickly disappears.

With a frantic heart I take a step closer even though I’m scared. Suddenly a dry branch snaps under my shoe and the boy jumps up, pressing his back to a tree trunk in surprise, the jacket falling at his feet.

He’s short with dyed copper-coloured, messy hair and big eyes staring at me. He looks like he’s ready to run, glancing to his right for an escape route.

‘Don’t run. I won’t hurt you, I promise.’ I reach out my hand, whispering loudly. ‘I swore not to harm anyone, you can trust me.’

He’s still hesitant but looks calmer. He sits down on the ground and covers himself back with the clothes.

‘I’m too tired to run anyway. If you change your mind and decide to kill me, please wait for when I’m asleep at least.’ The boy answers looking straight ahead. His voice is nice and calming, it seems like it would be perfect for singing lullabies. I shake my head at this ridiculous thought.

‘I said you’re safe with me but I guess it’s natural that you don’t trust me.’ I take a sit few feet away from him on the cold ground. Now that I stopped running my body starts to feel the cold and I begin to shiver along with the other. ‘I’m Kwon Hyunbin by the way. District 9.’ I say after a moment of silence.

He looks up to me with shining eyes and seems to think for a moment. ‘Park Kyung. District 11.’ He says weakly but a small smile begins to play at his lips. He voices a short, tired laugh. ‘I wish we met in different circumstances though.’

I nod with a sad smile, dreading the next day already.

‘I’ll try to get some sleep, if you don’t mind.’ He says resting his head against the tree, bringing the blue jacket closer to his face. I nod again. ‘You should do that too.’

It’s silent for some time but soon the familiar noise from before start disturbing it again. I don’t say anything for a bit but it’s impossible to sleep when Kyung’s teeth sound like they’re about to break off.

‘Are you cold?’ I ask suddenly when I can’t listen to it anymore.

‘No, I’m chattering my teeth for fun.’ The other huffs.

‘I’m sorry, that was a stupid question.’ I reply, embarrassed.

I slowly take off my jacket and walk to place it on top of Kyung. He looks up at me, surprised asking what on earth I’m doing.

‘You’re cold so I thought…’

‘So, you thought it would be a good idea to make sure a stranger, you’re actually supposed to kill, is warm and comfortable while you freeze to death?’ He asks sarcastically and I can’t take my eyes off him nor spit out a single word. There is something about him that makes me want to protect him, makes me want to be close to him. He shakes his head. ‘You have zero survival skills, I’m surprised you’re still alive.’

‘To be honest, so am I.’ I laugh at his disapproving stare and my heart feels warmer somehow seeing him start to laugh.

‘You’re nice and funny, so I’m not letting you freeze to death.’ He lifts both jackets signalling me to join him under them. I take a second to think but then I’m too tired to think anymore so I huddle closer to him. He covers both of us and it’s slowly becoming warmer.

I only now notice he’s still wearing his own parka and the one he’s covering us with isn’t his own.

‘Where did you get this from?’

‘I found it. Someone must have been killed very early on.’ I nod.

‘Did you check the name and district?’

He simply shakes his head. I look at the space under the collar where the information is stitched on with gold letters. 

‘Yoo Kihyun, District 5.’ I read out loud. I try to hold my tears in and add quietly: ‘Rest in peace.’

Kyung repeats what I said and puts his head on my shoulder. I pull him closer, putting both my arms around him in comfort.

‘What do you think he was like… Yoo Kihyun, I mean?’ Kyung whispers into my neck, his warm breath more comforting than I could ever expect.

‘Brave.’ I say without hesitation. ‘Sweet. With a cute smile and lovely voice.’

I hear a quiet, broken sob from the small boy in my arms. ‘You imagine so?’

‘I know so.’ I think back to the shy boy that once came to District 9 to perform a small concert with his band. He introduced himself as Yoo Kihyun and said he is very nervous but his dream is to sing at concerts in all districts, including the Capital one day. A tear that I can’t stop rolls down my cheek. ‘Sleep Kyung. We need to sleep.’ I rub my arms on his back soothingly.

When he’s no longer shivering and breathes calmly, I finally close my eyes.

 


	2. Taehyun & Suga

**Day 2**

**“Taehyun** picks flowers.

 **Taehyun** screams for help.

 **Taehyun** chases **Suga**.

 **Suga** tracks down and kills **Taehyun**.”

 

‘He’s cute’ is my first thought. It’s an early morning when I see him in a flower field picking daisies. He seems harmless but I don’t approach him. I hide behind a tall bush and watch him for a long moment. I need a break from running anyway, I tell myself.

The sun is really high up when I decide to keep going. I was looking for a river. It must be somewhere close. I’m walking away carefully, hiding my every step.

I’m not very far away yet but I breathe deeply, sure that I disappeared unnoticed but when I hear a sudden loud voice from the direction I’m walking from, my blood freezes in my veins.

I stay quiet for a moment but it’s not over.

‘Hey you! I saw you! Please, help me! Please! We can help each other!’ Every new scream sounds closer and louder as if the boy is running after me.

Without thinking much, I gather all my strength and run. I run as fast as I can and for as long as I can. When I finally stop, I collapse, desperately catching my breath. I promised myself not to trust anyone here. I promised myself to keep running, hopefully not get killed and let everyone else kill each other until I’m the only one left. It’s the only option.

Rustling of leaves has me back on my feet despite exhaustion. I hold my breath. Is it possible for him to chase me all the way here? It can’t be yet I feel watched. Somebody is watching me.

I walk towards the sound breaking my own rules. My mind is telling me to run but my heart tells me I can’t run away forever. The image of a dark-haired boy picking tiny daisies in a morning sun is stuck in my head.

I decide to track him down. Whatever is meant to be is meant to be.

I don’t have to walk for long. There he is – building a small hiding place with tree branches and rope. He’s even cuter up close. He’s also more handsome up close.

I’m not sure what I’m doing when I stand even closer than before. If he turns around he can see me standing there as if it’s something normal but he has his back to me, struggling with a particularly big oak branch.

‘You still need the help?’ I ask and it’s almost funny how fast he turns around, stumbles and nearly falls in surprise.

‘What the hell?’ He clutches his chest with one hand. ‘I nearly had a heart attack.’

I just walk to him and help him with the piece of wood. I was wrong, he’s not handsome up close. He’s simply gorgeous. I look down at our hands. My milky skin contrasting with his tanned complexion. I can’t look away.

‘You won’t even apologize for scaring me so much?’ his voice is quite high pitched yet still pleasant to listen to.

‘You scared me too. Screaming like crazy when I thought I escaped unnoticed. We’re even.’

Breathy laughter fills the silence. I smile against my will. He’s really something. Why did we have to meet like this? He licks his dry lips and I pass him my water bottle without hesitation.

‘Are you sure? You don’t have to.’ He tries to refuse.

‘Drink.’ I say holding out the bottle. I watch him take it and put it to his lips. He closes his eyes in pleasure as he starts to drink.

He hands it back without drinking too much though. He’s kind and considerate. He doesn’t deserve to die. It’s a cruel world.

‘Thank you.’ He smiles. ‘Now, I owe you. Is there something I can give you in return?’ he asks seriously but the words barely register in my head.

It’s truly a merciless world – letting me fall in love when we’re both about to die. Feeling like this for the first time in my life just to know I won’t feel like this ever again even if by some miracle I survive this bloodbath.

Maybe I stare at him for too long, or maybe he noticed my eyes flickering down to his lips but he doesn’t move away. I wish I knew what he’s thinking.

‘Are you sure you want that? I have a knife and rope in my backpack. That might be way more useful.’ He whispers.

‘I already decided what I want.’

‘If you’re so sure…’ I close my eyes suddenly wondering what I’m even doing but it doesn’t matter anymore when soft hands are on my neck and even softer lips are on mine. All my walls crumble. It’s so fucking unfair.

I grab his waist and pull him roughly much closer until we’re flush against one another and he kisses faster, rougher too, taking the lead. I separate from him only for a second and attach my lips to his neck instead enjoying the sound of his rushed breaths in my ear.

‘You didn’t even tell me your name.’ the boy whispers.

‘Min Yoongi. District 2. Nice to meet you.’ I introduce myself between kisses. He laughs a little then moans softly and my heart feels like it’s been set on fire.

‘Noh Taehyun. District…’ Another small moan. ’…10. Pleasure.’

‘Pleasure indeed.’ I look him in the eyes for two second before our lips are reunited again.

I never believed in two things in my life: soulmates and happy endings. Maybe I’ve been wrong about one thing – maybe soulmates really do exist but happy endings are still a big, fat lie.

We decide to spend the night together and separate the next day. In the evening I decide to go to the forest, telling Taehyun I will pick up some wood to start a fire. I leave the last bit of my water in the bottle for him.

He’s so happy, smiling, lips dark red and breathing calmly he doesn’t even notice the colour of the water is slightly off when he puts the bottle to his lips. I give him last smile, last long look to make sure I remember every detail before I head for the forest.

When I come back, as expected, he’s lying on the floor in the same spot I left him, the empty bottle by his side.

My eyes are red from crying, his eyes are red from the poison. His golden skin is turning pale. It starts to look a lot like mine. It really starts to look like murder, like death itself.

I whisper an apology and a short prayer kneeling beside him. I place the single daisy I picked on the way back into his open palm and close it carefully.

He was kind and beautiful; life was cruel and unfair.


	3. Kenta & Shownu

**Night 3 and 4**

**“Kenta**  lets  **Shownu**  into his shelter.

 **Shownu** falls into a pit and dies.

 **Kenta**  is awoken by nightmares.”

 

It’s not the greatest shelter but it’s not the worst either. I’m not strong or tall or that good at construction at all but I’ve built a tree house before. That project took three months, so for something constructed in just four hours it isn’t the worst.

There is more than enough space for me and my belongings. There are even blankets and I managed to store a lot of fruit, water and I took some bread and meat from the Cornucopia. I’m quite happy with myself.

I walk outside to start a small fire and cook food. It’s not going well and I’m about to give up when it finally ignites from a small spark. It’s kind of weak and almost hopeless like me right now but it becomes bigger as I gently blow on it.

Soon enough the first small piece of meat is cooking above the orange flames. I watch it to make sure it doesn’t burn, hunger growling in my stomach. When it’s finally ready I take it away from the fire.

Suddenly there are screams sounding in the distance and the fear effectively kills my hunger. I think I can hear some weird sounds nearby too but I’m not sure if it’s not my brain making it up.

I decide to find out who’s hiding there. There must be someone really close.

‘Who -‘ There is a rustling sound and a large hand is pressed to my mouth. Someone taller than me standing behind me. I can’t see their face but I’m about to pass out from fear. Is this how I die?

‘Don’t scream. They might still be close.’ I can’t describe the voice. It’s quite deep but not as deep as Hyunbin from my district. Husky but also sweet.

‘Who are they?’ I whisper when he slowly takes his hand away.

‘I don’t know but I hope they don’t come this way. They might not be friendly.’

‘Are you friendly?’ I ask with a shaky voice, afraid to look at the person still behind me.

He comes around to face me and smiles somewhat awkwardly. ‘Ah, sorry. I’m Son Hyunwoo, District 5 but call me Shownu.’

My mouth dries suddenly at the sight. Ugly cuts on his cheek and arms, dirty clothes and no backpack with any supplies is what I notice first. He must have had it hard until now. Under all that though is strong looking, beautiful boy with charismatic eyes and big lips. He looks tired but determined.

When I don’t say anything for a few seconds he narrows his eyes. ‘Kenta right? I remember because your name was foreign.’

I nod. ‘I’m Japanese. District 9.’

He smiles and somehow I don’t even know when I stopped being scared. If anything, I feel safer with him. It might be a mistake to trust him but I can’t help feeling this way.

‘I’m sorry for scaring you and disturbing your peace but I was being chased and then I was about to leave but…’ he seems shy. It’s quite cute.

‘But?’

‘I smelled food and you seemed like you wouldn’t jump at the first opportunity to kill me so…’

I start to laugh. ‘I’m not the killing type. God, I can’t even believe such sentence has left my lips. Besides, do you really think I could even try to kill someone, especially you?’ I look up to the black-haired boy to see him shake his head. ‘Are you hungry? I’m grilling meat. I have bread and some fruit too.’

I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look so happy at the mention of food. ‘Really? You’re willing to share?’

‘Of course.’ Somewhere in my heart I know I’ll never survive these games so why not have last nice meal in even better company? ‘You can stay in my shelter for the night if you want to.’

I start to walk towards the burning fire to cook more food but there are long arms around me. Shownu is suddenly embracing me in a huge hug. ‘Thank you, Kenta. You’re the first good thing that happened to me since this whole thing started.’

I laugh into his chest and breathe in his scent. He even smells like safety. When he lets go of me we gather around the fire. I offer him the meat that was done before and he eats hurriedly.

‘When was the last time you ate?’ I ask curiously.

‘I honestly can’t even remember.’ He sighs. It breaks my heart.

I bring the fruit, water and bread from the shelter for us to eat. Shownu’s eyes widen. ‘When did you get all that?’

‘I’m not much of a fighter so I just hide, gather food and supplies and count on luck to escape from danger.’ I answer honestly. He nods.

We eat, drink and talk. I cook and secretly watch him eat for a bit longer than I probably should. Somehow, I end up sitting in Shownu’s lap when it’s really late into the night. At first it was because of the cold but now the comfort keeps me there. The fire is slowly dying and I’m starting to feel sleepy in the other’s arms.

‘We should put out the fire and go to sleep.’ He whispers and I mumble incoherently, not even sure if it’s Korean or Japanese.  Probably neither.

He laughs and gets up, picking me up bridal style. I don’t even protest when he carries me into the shelter and puts me down on top of one of the blankets. I get comfortable and from the small opening in the wall I watch him choke the fire with stones and sand, making sure it’s completely finished. He picks up all the things we left outside and brings them in, putting neatly into the corner.

‘Thank you again for letting me stay here and for the food and everything,’ Shownu says as he lays down next to me. He covers both of us with blankets and gets closer.

‘You don’t have to say anything. Now, get some rest.’

It’s quiet for a moment. ‘You know you remind me of my… my friend from my district. He was taking part this year too. His name was Kihyun. He was kind, caring and cooked really well just like you.’

‘Was?’

‘Was.’

‘I’m sorry.’ I whisper reaching out for his hand in the dark and holding it loosely. ‘Was it a very close friend?’

‘Yes.’

‘You loved him.’ I state simply. The silence is enough of a confirmation.

‘You remind me of Hyunbin too. You’re tall, protective and you have a nice voice too. I don’t know where he is. I hope he’s safe and alive though. We got separated as soon as the games started.’

‘I pray he is okay.’ Shownu replies and I never realised how close we are to each other. It seems like he needs someone close to him. He lost someone he loved and had to fight for his life without even stopping to properly say goodbye.

‘Shownu?’ He hums in response. ‘I know I’m not Kihyun but… can I kiss you?’

He tells me his answer by getting closer until our lips are almost touching. So, I close the distance and it’s so sweet. Almost freeing, almost making me forget where we are, almost making me believe it might not be the last one. It’s not like that one time Hyunbin and I kissed either but it’s just as nice and slow and beautiful.

In the morning the tingling sensation is still on my lips but the warm body is no longer there. It feels cold. I want to cry but my eyes are dry and tired. I close them again, drifting back into an uneasy sleep. 

He’s falling. As if in slow motion, all I can do is watch as I stand at the edge of the pit but I can’t move. I want to scream but my throat doesn’t produce any sound. I can’t even open my lips as if they’re stuck with glue. He’s gone in the darkness. I don’t see him, I don’t see the bottom of the pit either but it seems endless.

I want to jump after him so desperately, I spent all my energy on spreading my arms out, gritting my teeth but no matter how much I lean forward I can’t fall in. I’m weak it’s no surprise. I’m not Shownu.

I wake up from my nightmare in late evening to canon shots sounding in the distance. Tears I couldn’t find before are streaming out of nowhere down my face.

‘Hyunwoo, please be okay. You are okay, you must be.’ I whisper to myself somehow knowing it’s useless. I’m sobbing with dread in my heart knowing it’s too late. Knowing I’m wrong.

I leave everything behind. I leave all supplies. I stand up as I am without any burden, free. I walk into the direction of yesterday’s screams hoping those people are still there.

I’m ready. I’m ready to beg for death despite fear.

 _‘They might not be friendly.’_ Shownu said.

‘I’m sorry, Hyunwoo but I really hope they’re not.’ I whisper into the dark night.

I hope they have sharp knives and cold blood and enough mercy to kill quickly.


	4. Jungkook & S. Coups

**Night 4**

**“Jungkook** tends to **S. Coups** ’s wounds.

The winner is **S. Coups** from District 12!”

 

‘For someone so strong, you’re awfully gentle, Jungkook.’

Small chuckle escapes the younger’s lips and I look up watching his smile. It’s the same smile that I remember from the last time we met although he seems so much more mature now. He’s no longer a boy, he’s a man. ‘I’m careful, I don’t want to make it worse.’

‘I don’t think it’s possible to make it worse.’ I reply, feeling pain almost everywhere.

‘It could be fatal.’ Jungkook argues, biting on the bandage, so that he can adjust the material on my arm with both hands. ‘Is it too tight?’ He asks spitting it out of his mouth.

‘No, it’s fine. That way it’ll last longer.’

Jungkook nods. He too has experience with bandages and wounds.

‘Lastly, your hand. Do you think it’s broken?’

‘No, if it was it would hurt like hell. Now, it just hurts like purgatory.’ I laugh when he scrunches his brows.

‘Did you eat some weird mushrooms by any chance?’ I laugh again but he’s back to his focused, eyes-wide expression. I never noticed how good-looking he was before. Now when he’s so close it’s impossible not to.

‘It’s a shame we won’t be able to meet on the wrestling ring anymore.’ I sigh.

‘Maybe it’s for the better. You already humiliated me once. I don’t want to repeat it.’ His face darkens and he bites his lip.

‘You’re still not over it? Did I hurt your pride that much? You were just a kid back then, Kookie.’ I lift his chin with my hand, forcing him to look at me.

‘At first I was hurt but then I realised it was a good thing you won. I wouldn’t have improved so much since then if I didn’t get that lesson.’ He cleans the wound on my hand with warm water and I try not to hiss. ‘I was young, stupid and thought I was invincible. You brought me from the sky back to the realistic, filthy ground.’

I don’t say anything for a moment. ‘You’ve grown since then. I’m proud of you.’

He stops for a second and looks me in the eyes so intensely, my skin starts to burn under the gaze.

‘Would it sound stupid if I said I was hoping to meet you one day again and hear you say that?’ His confession takes me aback. It fills me with warmth. The kid lost his parents when he was a baby. Did he look up to me that much? Why does this thought make me so happy?

‘No. Not stupid at all.’

He nods and looks away. I can’t stop watching him. His long fingers working with expertise on my wounds. I wish the world was different. I wish I could bring him home with me. Would Jeonghan be mad if I turned up with Jungkook at the door? I just feel so protective of him.

‘Promise me something, S. Coups.’ He suddenly says and I should consider more but I nod my head immediately. He looks up with that serious expression again. ‘If I die, you must win this.’

‘I don’t know if I can promise that. You have a better chance than me. You’re younger, quicker and probably smarter too.’ He sits next to me on the wood log and doesn’t reply for a minute.

He gets up and packs some supplies into my backpack and some into his own. We were so lucky to find an abandoned shelter. Everything was left behind. The person who stayed here must have been attacked while he was away as there was no body, no blood, no signs of struggle. It’s weird yet we are both alive thanks to the things he left, especially medical equipment.

Jungkook stands before me with determined expression. I feel burdened. My heart is heavy with worry. ‘If you die, I’ll win it for you. If I die, you’ll win it for me.’ He says and extends his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

I do. That’s the least I can do. The younger hugs me then so tight I feel my wounds hurt twice as much compared to before but I hug him back even tighter.

I feel like I just made a promise I won’t be able to ever keep but I close my eyes and take deep breaths. As long as we’re both breathing there is hope.

***

I became a wrestler because winning was pride. It was knowing I could protect myself and those I love. It was using the only thing God gifted me with – my strength.

Winning the Hunger Games was regret. It was regret for all those who died so it could finally come to an end. It was disgust. All the pats on the back and congratulations from those from the Capital felt dirty. It felt like committing an unforgivable sin.

I would give anything for Jungkook to win and for me to die. I wanted to die so desperately.

I put a single white rose on his grave and force my tears to stay in my eyes. I watch Jeonghan put another one right next to mine.

‘I wish you could have met him. I wish he lived with us. We could have been a family.’ Jeonghan puts a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

‘I didn’t know him but the way you talk about him, the way you loved him I feel like I loved him too.’

Finally, I let the tears fall freely.

‘I kept my promise, Kookie.’

 

_‘Those who want to die, must live. Those who want to live, must die.’_


End file.
